4706th Air Defense Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor and Radar |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 4706th Air Defense Wing is a discontinued United States Air Force (USAF) organization. Its last assignment was with the 37th Air Division of Air Defense Command (ADC) at O'Hare International Airport (IAP), Illinois where it was discontinued in 1956. It was established in 1952 at O'Hare as the 4706th Defense Wing in a general reorganization of Air Defense Command (ADC), which replaced wings responsible for a base with wings responsible for a geographical area. It assumed control of several Fighter Interceptor squadrons that had been assigned to the 142d Fighter-Interceptor Wing, an Air National Guard wing mobilized for the Korean War and the 56th Fighter-Interceptor Group. In early 1953 it also was assigned six radar squadrons in the Midwest and its dispersed fighter squadrons combined with colocated air base squadrons into air defense groups. The wing was redesignated as an air defense wing in 1954. It was discontinued in 1956 and most of its units transferred to the 58th Air Division. History The 4706th Defense Wing was organized at the beginning of 1952 at O'Hare IAP in a major reorganization of ADC responding to ADC's difficulty under the existing wing base organizational structure in deploying fighter squadrons to best advantage.Grant, C.L., The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, (1961), USAF Historical Study No. 126, p. 33 The wing assumed the operational squadrons and air defense mission of the inactivating 142d Fighter-Interceptor Wing (FIW), an Oregon Air National Guard (ANG) wing, which had been federalized and moved to O'Hare in 1951 in the expansion of the USAF for the Korean War.see (move of 142d Fighter-Interceptor Group) The wing also received the regular USAF 62d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS). flying F-86 Sabre aircraft, at O'Hare from the inactivating 56th Fighter-Interceptor Group at Selfridge AFB, Michigan and the 97th FIS at Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio, which had been attached to the 142nd FIW. Maurer, Combat Units, p. 119 The wing also assumed command of ANG units stationed elsewhere in this reorganization, the 113th FIS, flying F-51H Mustangs, at Scott AFB, Illinois,Cornett & Johnson, p. 122 and the 166th FIS, at Lockbourne AFB, Ohio, flying F-84 Thunderjet aircraft.Cornett & Johnson, p. 123 Thus, the wing's fighter squadrons defended Illinois, Indiana, southern Wisconsin, western Michigan and western Ohio. Air Base Squadrons were also activated and assigned to the wing to provide support for USAF units stationed at bases where ADC was the host command. As ADC realigned during the year. the 113th FIS was reassigned directly to Central Air Defense Force. Then in July, the 63d FIS, another F-86 squadronCornett & Johnson, p. 117 at Oscoda AFB, Michigan transferred into the wing,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 242 and in August, the 166th FIS, moved to Youngstown Municipal Airport, Ohio and was reassigned to the 4708th Defense Wing. In February 1953 another ADC reorganization activated Air Defense Groups at ADC bases with dispersed fighter squadrons. These groups assumed direct command of the fighter squadrons at their stations, in addition to support squadrons to assist in their role as USAF host organizations at the bases. The 501st Air Defense Group (Air Def Gp), activated at O'Hare IAP, the 520th Air Defense Group, at Truax Field and the 534th Air Defense Group at Kinross AFB (later Kincheloe AFB), Michigan.Cornett & Johnson, pp. 81-83 Although the 527th Air Defense Group, activated at Oscoda AFB, it was assigned to another wing. Another result of the February 1953 reorganization was that the wing assumed the aircraft detection, control and warning mission, with six squadrons in four states being assigned to the wing.Cornett & Johnson, p. 158Cornett & Johnson, p. 159Cornett & Johnson, p. 168 In 1955, ADC implemented Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units that had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956), p. 6 As a result of Project Arrow, the 501st Air Def Gp was replaced by the 56th Fighter Group (Air Defense), the 520th Air Def Gp was replaced by the 327th Fighter Group (Air Defense), and the 534th Air Def Gp was replaced by the 507th Fighter Group (Air Defense).Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 209, 370 Because Project Arrow called for fighter squadrons to be assigned to their traditional group headquarters, the 97th FIS was moved to Delaware and its personnel and equipment reassigned to the 56th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 227, 323 In early October, the 319th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, flying F-94 Starfire aircraftCornett & Johnson, p. 125 was assigned to the wing in anticipation of its return to the United States as the Korean war was ending.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 391 The 56th FIS and 319th FIS and three of the radar squadrons transferred from the wing to the 58th Air Division in March 1956 The wing was discontinued a few months later and its units assigned to other ADC organizations. Lineage * Designated as the 4706th Defense Wing and organized on 1 February 1952 : Redesignated as 4706th Air Defense Wing on 1 September 1954 : Discontinued on 8 July 1956 Assignments * Western Air Defense Force, 1 February 1952 * 30th Air Division, 16 February 1953 * 37th Air Division, 1 March 1956 – 8 July 1956 Stations * O'Hare International Airport, Illinois, 1 February 1952 – 8 July 1956 Components Groups Air Defense Groups * 501st Air Defense Group, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 * 520th Air Defense Group : Truax Field, Wisconsin, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 * 534th Air Defense Group : Kinross AFB, Michigan, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Fighter Groups * 56th Fighter Group (Air Defense), 18 August 1955 – 8 July 1956AFHRA Factsheet, 56th Operations Group. Retrieved 6 March 2012 * 327th Fighter Group (Air Defense) : Truax Field, Wisconsin, 18 August 1955 – 8 July 1956 * 507th Fighter Group (Air Defense)AFHRA Factsheet, 507th Air Refueling Wing. Retrieved 6 March 2012 : Kinchloe AFB, Michigan, 18 August 1955 – 8 July 1956 Squadrons Fighter Squadrons * 56th Fighter-Interceptor SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 56th Training Squadron. Retrieved 7 March 2012 : Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio, 18 August 1955 – 1 March 1956 * 62 Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 6 February 1952 – 16 February 1953AFHRA Factsheet, 62nd Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 3 March 2012 * 63rd Fighter-Interceptor SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 63rd Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 3 March 2012 : Oscoda AFB, Michigan, 1 July 1952 – 16 February 1953 * 97th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 6 February 1952 – 18 August 1955AFHRA Factsheet, 97th Flying Training Squadron. Retrieved 12 March 2012 : Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio * 113th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (Federalized Indiana ANG) : Scott AFB, Illinois, 6 February 1952 – 1 April 1952 * 166th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (Federalized Ohio ANG) : Lockbourne AFB, Ohio, 1 April 1952 – 30 March 1953 * 319th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Johnson AB, Japan 1 October 1955 – 18 October 1955, Bunker Hill AFB, Indiana, 18 October 1955 – 1 March 1956 Radar Squadrons * 664th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Bellefontaine AFS, Ohio, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 665th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Keewenaw (later Calumet AFS), Michigan, 16 February 1953 – 8 July 1956 * 676th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Antigo AFS, Wisconsin, 16 February 1953 – 8 July 1956 * 781st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Fort Custer, Michigan, 16 February 1953 – 1 November 1953 * 782d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Rockville AFS, Indiana, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 * 784th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Fort Knox, Kentucky, 16 February 1953 – 1 March 1956 Support Squadrons * 83rd Air Base Squadron, 1 February 1952 – 16 February 1953 * 84th Air Base Squadron : Oscoda AFB, Michigan, 1 February 1952 – 16 February 1953 * 91st Air Base Squadron : Kinross AFB, MI, 14 November 1952 – 16 February 1953 Aircraft * F-51D, 1952 * F-51H, 1952 * F-86A, 1952–1953 * F-86D, 1953–1956 * F-86E, 1952–1953 * F-86F, 1952, 1955–1956 * F-84C, 1952 * F-89D, 1953–1956 * F-94B, 1953 * F-94C, 1955–1956 Commanders * Col. Fred T. Crimmins, Jr., 1 February 1952 - c. 8 July 1952Abstract, History of 4706th Def Wg, Feb–Jun 1952. Retrieved 19 February 2012 * Col. Benjamin S. Preston, Jr. 8 July 1952 – 27 July 1953Abstract, History of 4706th Def Wg, Jul–Dec 1953. Retrieved 19 February 2012 * Col. William D. Greenfield, 27 July 1953 – Unknown See also * List of MAJCOM wings * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force aircraft control and warning squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, (1961), USAF Historical Study No. 126 * Vol II * * * 4706 Category:Air defense wings of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1952 Category:Military units and formations in Illinois